


The Healing Spurts

by Orecec



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Arms/legs in ass, Ass Expansion, Beach ball size tits, Birth, Brain mods, Breast Expansion, Cum drinking, Exotic monster dick, Feminization, Fertilization, Humiliation, Immortal, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Multiple Dimensions, Offspring orgy, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Piles of cum, Pregnant, Size Difference, Sperm Echoes, Testacle titties, anal stretching, eventual love, from rape to love, giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecec/pseuds/Orecec





	The Healing Spurts

A.N. taking requests for the following fandoms: Kingdom hearts, bloodborne, dark souls, zelda, and ffxv.

The hunter walked carefully up to the slumbering beast, holding a skull in his hand.

All his attempts prior to rouse the beast had ended in failure; but a true hunter never leaves a single beast alive in the nightmare. As the hunter draws near, the beast slowly stirs, lifting itself from its marble throne. The hunter backs away, readying his bowblade.

The creature rights itself, standing at a height four times the hunter's. It was lean and wiry, but under the patches of fur were bulging arms, toned calves, and a broad, rippling chest.

Before the hunter could even react, the beast let out a terrible cry, dashing forward. The hunter felt large, calloused hands grasping his midsection and lifting him in the air. Flame from the creature's arm caught the hem of his coat, and his clothes soon burned away under the intense heat. The hunter managed to free one arm, plunging a blood vial into his chest to heal the burns.

The creature's howl had changed, growing lower, a deep rumbling noise like vicious thunder. All of a sudden, a huge column of flame erupts from just below it's navel.

The flames clear, and the hunter gasps at the sight before him.

A massive pillar of flesh rested there, with two large orbs the size of cannonballs hanging below it. The creature's massive member was slightly longer than a tonitrus, it's girth easily exceeding the diameter of the tonitrus' head.

The massive member throbs, and the hunter could see veins bulging, so large that they protrude the width of a blunderbuss barrel.

The underside of the cleric's beastly cock was lined with manly ridges, made of firm but soft plates that shifted with each pulse. The head was massive, it's ridge protruding an arms width from the shaft. Dozens of small orbs moved quickly around it under the skin, and the hunter assumed they are creatures that have a symbiotic relationship with the beast. The beast flexed, and the head swelled, rippling and briefly inflating the glans. Precum gushed from the glorious head, flying far into the air to coat the hunter with great globs of goo, tangy and delicious. The hunter had his mouth open in suprise, and a liter of the clear potent penis porridge rushes down his throat. The hunter shivers, his own member now straining against the beasts hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as a second mouthful flew from the beasts holy cannon, filling the eager cavity completely with the clear, slick fluid.

The beast lowered the hunter to it's delectable dick, and the hunter wraps his eager mouth around the tip of the godly goo-shooter. The beast screeched, and rope after rope of dense, delectable dick-juice coated the hunter's throat. It pulled back, and turns the hunter in it's hands, making sure to completely coat him in a copious cornucopia of cleric cock cum.

An Eldritch orgasm overtook the hunter, evolving his brain to replace all intellectual areas with dopamine producers and receptors, causing the hunter to erupt in more pleasure than any being had ever experienced. Not even the most powerful Great One could begin the fathom the depths of pleasure the hunter experienced, and that was only from being glazed with glorious godly goo. The hunter could feel the thick, dense seed swirling in his stomach, transforming it, pulling his innards up towards his chest. The hunter's condensed organs caused his chest to swell, and a magical noise erupted from him in a flash of light. He looked down to see his new body. His upper torso had swollen, massive breasts perched on it. Each one was twice the size of the hunter's head, and they floated, the skin around them able to move with great strength to hold them up.

His waist had shrunk to a miniscule size, while his hips were 3 feet wide, his thighs now large, puffy and voluptuous. They tapered down to a slender, curvy leg, replete with feet that bore no wrinkles, smooth as Gehrman's bald spot. His arms no longer bore the powerful muscles he worked so hard to make; they were curvy and delicate.

The hunters modest 6 inch manhood remained, quivering.

With a single motion, the beast plopped the head of it's towering tummy-tickling tonitrus into the hunter's puckered rear. It slowly inserted it's member, and the hunter couldn't even make a sound, such was his ecstasy.

The rod pushed through his large new posterior, the moving organisms under the skin stimulating his cheeks that were now lined with 10 times the nerves, more sensitive than any woman.

The hunter gasped as the ridge of the head passed, making a loud plop The beast's semen that had coated the hunter was dripping off onto the shaft. The hunter's mouth lolled open, and globs of dense sperm fell off his face and hair into his mouth, now with voluptuous lips and a long tongue, slightly more pointed than normal.

The beast slowly inserted itself, stretching the hunters new-and-imroved, enlarged, and 100% gluten-free anus. The orbs continued swirling, popping in and out of the tight hole. The veins throbbed, and the glans swelled to stimulate the hunters five new prostates. The hunter's breasts rubbed against the beasts arms, and he realized that they were not breasts, but rather, large, soft testacles. Rather than pain, the thick membrane around them caused pleasure, and semen would spurt from the hunter's cock from a mere squeeze.

The beast ramped up its ministrations, his balls slapping the hunters thighs, his punishing penis flying in and out, burying it to the hilt. all while the hunter gibbered in pleasure, drooling. "Ububuhbuhbuh ngggggh! Haaaah! Nin-nin-nin-OOOOH! Hibibibibib uuuuugggghh! Haaaaaa~lllll mmn! Ah! Oh! Oh! Nn! Mf! Fuah! Hah! Ugh! Ugh! UGH! UGH! OOOOOWOOOOOOO CUMMMMMMMINGGGGUUUUGH Mnlah, hah,

guh, so! Much! Sperm! Ooh! Still... THRUSTING! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHA! SO GOOOOOOOOD! HARDER! Ooh, ooh, oh, unmgh, Haaaah, uuuuugggghh, so warm! It's burning me inside! Ooooowooooooo yes, my stomach is swelling! Fill me up! Do it! Rut me! Plug your little cum-slave! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! so fucking good! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love YUUUUUUOOOOOOOH! GUAH! Your Sperm is filling meeeeeeeeee! so Goooood, baby!

I love speeeeeerrrrrmmmm! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! oh! unh! twist me! kiss me! add your hand-ooooooooooh you really did it! add the other- ooooof! more! more! more! add your feet! both at the same tiiiiiiiiiiime ughhhhhh! you're stretching me! aah! your cum won't stop! how? ugh! it feels soooooooo gooooood!!!

creampie me again! get me pregnant! get me pregnant! GET ME PREGNANT! aaaaaaaaahhhhhh I love you baby, gimme all your juice! wait, are those your freinds? they're so big! I rwanna play with them too! put all three in at once! ooooooooh! three beastly dicks in my ass all at once! one for my mouth too! fill me from both ends! aaaahglug glug glug glk! I'm being fertiliiiiiiiized! ugh! the baby is coming already! ooooooooh, ah ah, ah... darling, look at our baby... so beautiful... Put some more in me! ooh! already? agh, again! uuuuuugh Octuplets this time! ooooooooh my babies are making mee cuuuuuum! more! give me more darling children with your dense seed! plaster my womb with your sticky semen! im just a worthless bitch who's only good for breeding! stir up my boy pussy! oh our babies are grown already! fill up your mommy with your thick, dense sperm! mm! so delicious! cum in mommy's mouth! sluuuuuuurp glug glug glug! impregnate me! ohhh I'm getting pregnant just from swallowing it! it's so thick that I'm fertilized right away! so thick that I can barely swallow it! Aaaaah, so big! 

*

The hunter found it strange that the Cathedral was already blocked by mist. had perhaps another hunter already begun? He pushed through the mist. The ground was thick with dust and dried mounds of white, signifying thousands of years of buildup.

And there in the center was the voluptuous hunter, guzzling cum from a large hintertomb chalice, periodically refilling it with the semen dribbling from his occupated rectum. His waist and stomach widened and shrank with each thrust, the ridges and orbs clearly visible.

The new hunter licked his lips.

And so it was, hunter after hunter falling to the eternal pleasure. Dozens of hunters wallowed in pools of dense sperm, guzzling it for food, drink, and pleasure. The Ancient Sperm Echoes coursed through their plump bodies,

creating dopamine producers and receptors that spanned thousands of planes of existence, all connected to the hunters. it expanded their already plump bodies until they were little more than thighs, hips, and breasts. large great ones, some scaly, some slimy, were birthed from their plump holes.each would grow to have a beastly cock, which only existed to fill their mommy with thick, dense, delicious sperm. An age passed, then two, then billions, not a single minute going by without a beastly cock filling them with dense sperm. as more and more eldritch beings were birthed, the cathedral filled up with sperm, until it reached up to the beabeasts waists. at this height, the hunters could gobble their dense sperm whilst being fucked in mid air.

Still, to this day, Laurence fucks hunters good and proper.


End file.
